The application generally relates to managing workorders. The application relates more specifically to a system and method for managing the creation, transfer, execution and subsequent reporting of completion of workorders for equipment at a remote location.
Previously, when a user wanted to create a workorder for actions at a particular job site, the user had to create the workorder, i.e., manually or by computer, and then make arrangements for the workorder to be provided to the job site. The user could directly provide the workorder to the equipment operator, which would require the user and operator to be at the same location. If the user was not at the same location as the operator, the user would have to transmit the information to the operator by phone or other communication technique, which transmission process could be time consuming and lead to errors being introduced into the workorder. Further, once the workorder was completed, information regarding the completion of the workorder had to be sent back to the user using the same time consuming and error prone techniques. In addition, the user had no way to monitor the progress of the equipment in completing the workorder.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that can manage workorders from a single location including the sending of workorders to the job site, the monitoring of workorders in progress and the receipt of information from the job site regarding completed workorders.